ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Vacation
This is The Summertime Version of the Show Which Will Be Playing from Every Summer Thru Halloween. Plot Plectu and His Friends Were on the Vacation and Met the Skunk. Featuring Guest Stars Selena Gomez, Victoria Justice, The Jonas Brothers and Daran Norris as The Skunk. Cast Haley Joel Osment as Sora Bill Farmer as Goofy Demi Lovato as Herself Cole Coplan as Olie Polie Rebecca Brenner as Pollie Pi Joshua Tucci as Billy Bevel Kristen Bone as Zowie Polie Jess Harnell as Pappy Polie Aurian Redson as Franky Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake Tom Kenny as Plectu Selena Gomez as Herself Victoria Justice as Herself Daran Norris as The Skunk The Jonas Brothers as Themselves Jesse McCartney as Ventus Nicole Anderson as Herself Norm MacDonald as Sonny Eclispe Jim Ward as Chanticleer Paul Reubens as RX-24 Wallace Shawn as Tom Morrow 2.0 Tim Blaney as Johnny 5 Tone Loc as Fud Wrapper Little Richard as Richard the Pineapple The Black-Eyed Peas as Themselves Mike West as G2-9T Songs 1. Summer is Coming - RX-24, Sora and Goofy 2. Love is a Simple Thing (From New Faces of 1952) - Demi Lovato 3. The Stars of the Milky Way - Mr. Dairy Goods and His Stars of the Milky Way (Miss Cheese, Miss Yougrt and Miss Ice Cream) 4. Fun in the Sun - Olie, Pollie, Billy and Zowie 5. On the Road Again - Pappy 6. We Can Make It to the Top - Chanticleer 7. California Girls - Franky and The Frogs 8. Tomorrow's Child - Nicole Anderson 9. Bright Little Star - Sonny Eclispe 10. A Year Without Rain - Selena Gomez 11. The Bare Necessities - Fud Wrapper 12. Stand Out - The Black Eyed Peas 13. Gift of a Friend - Demi Lovato 14. Say, Say, Oh Playmate - Plectu 15. Oo-De-Lally - Goofy and Sora 16. Round & Round - Selena Gomez 17. Gawrsh Golly Goofy - Richard the Pineapple 18. Love is a Simple Thing (Reprise) - Demi Lovato 19. Friend Like Me - Victoria Justice 20. Don't Be Spray by a Skunk - Sora, Goofy, RX-24, G2-9T 21. I Get Around - The Skunk 22. Get'cha Head in the Game - Ventus 23. Tomorrow is Another Day - The Cast Triva Like the Christmas Version of The Show, The Villains Didn't Appear. Animatronics Chickens from World of Motion, The Skunk from Country Bear Vacation and Frogs from Knott's Bear-y Tales Were Reused for the Show. New Songs Were Added. The Refrigerator Police (From Food Rocks) Didn't Appear, But Temperorily Replaced by Miss Cheese, Miss Yogurt and Miss Ice Cream (From Kitchen Kabaret) in The Summertime Version of The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue. This Summer Vacation Version of The Popular Audio-Animatronic Show Will Be Played and Performed in Disneyland's Carousel Theater (Where the Carousel of Progress and America Sings Used to Be) Along with The Original and Christmas Version of The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue. Category:Disney attractions Category:The Tomorrowland Intergalastic Revue